


Actually Together

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire knows that the three of them are together, and she thinks it’s super hot.





	Actually Together

Claire had always been curious about the relationship between Castiel and the Winchesters.  From the first time she’d seen them all together, to every time after that both individually and in pairs or trios, she watched them closely.

That’s why she knew, without a doubt, that they were actually  _together_.

She never brought it up but didn’t try to skirt the issue either.  In truth, it was really freaking hot to think of the three of them together, in all ways, and those thoughts were what got her going when she had alone time.

She didn’t consider anything else, though, figuring that all of them just saw her as a daughter figure.  Oh well, the thoughts alone were enough for her.

It was one such evening, after joining up with them all for a hunt, that she found herself in her room, all alone and worked up.  A werewolf had scratched at Sam’s back, meaning that Claire and Dean had spent a solid hour cleaning and stitching Sam up before Castiel had gotten there, healing him with just a touch.

Claire noted the pained look on Castiel’s face when he saw Sam’s blood everywhere, seeing the way that Castiel caressed Sam’s cheek lightly after he was healed.

That’s when Claire headed out, the heat in her gut pooling uncomfortably, arousal stifling in the small room.

She laid on her bed, hand finding its way into her shorts before she could think about it.  Her fingers found her pussy, immediately working to push her to the edge.  All she had to do was close her eyes and replay the looks of worry and care that had just been shared between the three men to get herself worked up. 

Just as she was getting to the edge, her door opened.  She squealed, sitting up as quickly as she could with her hand still in her pants.  Three sets of eyes were on her, watching as she grabbed a pillow to put on her lap.

“Guys!” she yelled, trying to keep the breathlessness from her voice.  “Don’t you know how to knock?”

Castiel smiled, pushing Sam and Dean forward and into the room.  “I told you two,” he said, “she enjoys it when we’re all together.”

Sam and Dean shared a look between them before looking back at Claire.  The gentleness in their eyes was shared with a hunger that she’d only dreamed of seeing.  “Claire,” Dean said, coming forward until he was standing at the edge of her bed.  “Tell us if you don’t want this, and we’ll go.  Forget all about it.”

Sam stood at the other side of her bed, slowly taking the pillow away from her.  She looked between them, her eyes falling finally on the angel at the foot of her bed.

“I want this.”


End file.
